Catboy the Lover Kitty
Luna Love '''is the 10th episode of Season 9. Summary Cat Boy falls in love with Luna Girl but Jake, Gekko, and Owlette discover that Luna Girl has been using an enchantment charm necklace that her moths stole from the Disney Junior Town Museum. And in order to get their hypnotized leader back, they need Kwazii's help to reverse the spell and stop Luna Girl before Cat Boy is stuck being her new pet kitty. Plot In the night, the PJ Masks and Jake were in the Owl Glider looking for Luna Girl. Owlette uses her super owl eyes to look for her and finds her at the school. Landing the Owl Mobile on the grass, the PJ Masks jump out of the mobile to stop Luna Girl who was using her Luna Magnet again for one of her evil schemes, like trying to steal all the spellbooks from the Magic-ology class. They demand her to stop but she points her Luna Magnet at them. Without thinking, Cat Boy leaps into action before his friends could stop him but they were too late! Cat Boy battled Luna Girl and struggled to get her Luna Magnet. Grumbling, Owlette, Jake, and Gekko join in the battle. Cat Boy pounces up Luna Girl but before he could get her, she pulls out a silver chain with a glowing pink heart gem that got Cat Boy into a trance, then his blue eyes turned blush pink. Jake uses his flying fish wings to tackle her and pin her to the ground. But when Cat Boy saw what was going on, he uses he super cat speed to get Jake off Luna Girl which gave her time to escape. Glaring at Cat Boy, Jake yells at him and asks him what just happened. But instead of listening, Cat Boy was staring up at Luna Girl on her Luna Board in the sky, looking lovestrucked. The next morning, Conner was acting a more stranger than last night that he started decorating his locker and books with hearts, moons, stars, and even pictures of Luna Girl. He even kept on muttering Luna Girl's name a million times through the whole class and got Fs for doodling on his papers, then at lunch, Conner barely finished his food so Greg had to feed him and help him put away his scraps. After school, Conner couldn't concentrate in soccer practice because he was still thinking about Luna Girl and he got hit on the head three times. Amaya, Greg, and Jake were becoming more worried than ever. That night, Cat Boy goes out with Luna Girl running and holding hands in the moonlight, stealing ice cream from an ice cream cart, picking all the flowers from the park garden, and Cat Boy takes a teddy bear from the toy store and gives it to Luna Girl. When dawn came, Conner overslept and was running late for school, but he didn't care because he was still in love. After another worst day at school, Greg, Amaya, and Jake decides to take their friend to Kwazii for help. Later, in the Octopod's library, Kwazii searched in his book of magical items just to find the picture of the same necklace that Luna Girl used on Conner when he was Cat Boy. The necklace was called Aphrodite's Amulet, which was a powerful necklace that can make the victim fall in love with the wearer when they look into the gem. Jake asks if Kwazii, who examined the lovestrucked Conner, can break the spell but he says that he's not suppose to break the spell on Conner because now that he's in love with Luna Girl, it might mean interfering with love, and if Kwazii broke the spell on him, his bracelet would curse him like last time. But there is one way to break the spell: the PJ Masks must snatch the necklace out of Luna Girl and get Cat Boy to look into the gem again so the spell can be broken. Later in the night, Jake, Greg, and Amaya, transform and head to the PJ Masks totem pole but then they realize that Cat Boy is missing. Gekko thinks that he might be with Luna Girl so they take the Owl Glider to find them. Owlette used her super owl eyes to spot Luna Girl at the park but there was no sign of Cat Boy. When they arrived there, they confront her by asking her where she has Cat Boy. Luna Girl snapped her fingers and walking out of the shadows was... Cat Boy! Cat Boy asks Luna Girl what he must do when she commands him to attack the PJ Masks, so as told, Cat Boy uses his Super Cat Jump to attack his friends! Luckily, the trio split up in time to dodge him until Cat Boy uses his Super Speed to round them up and make them dizzy. Owlette uses her super owl wings to blow Cat Boy away and send him crashing onto some bushes, she then apologizes to him. But Cat Boy ignored her and continued to attack the PJ Masks by using his super cat jump again until Gekko uses his super gecko muscles to grab him by the leg and toss him into the trash cans. He too then apologized when Cat Boy got so mad, he uses his super cat speed to run Owlette and Gekko over. Reluctantly, Jake uses his super fish flyers to stop Cat Boy on his tracks and then pin him on the ground. While he kept him flat on his back, he angrily tells Cat Boy that Luna Girl is using Aphrodite's Amulet to hypnotize him and make him her slave so she can finish her evil plan. However, Cat Boy doesn't believe him and tells him that Luna Girl loves him and would never do something like that. Now annoyed, Jake grabbed Cat Boy by the wrists, then puts them behind his back and shows him his pink colored eyes in his reflection in the pond's water to see what Luna Girl has done to him. But still, Cat Boy wouldn't listen and only says that he looks so handsome, making Jake more annoyed than ever. Behind Jake, Luna Girl uses her Luna Magnet to trap him in her Luna Powered force field, but he dodges and then he pushes Cat Boy out of the way. While trying to keep him safe, Jake shouts to Owlette to grab the Luna Magnet. And when she gets it, Gekko will use his super heck camouflage to grab Aphrodite's Amulet out of Luna Girl's neck so they can use it to break the love spell on Cat Boy. So as planned, Owlette grabs Luna Girl's Luna Magnet while Gekko turns invisible and then takes the amulet off of Luna Girl's neck. However, the moths caught Owlette and tickled her so much that she dropped the Luna Magnet and Luna Girl caught it. Then when Luna Girl realized that the amulet around her neck is no longer around her neck, she spots Gekko getting away with it and orders her moths to get back Aphrodite's Amulet from Gekko. But while they tickled him, Gekko held on to the necklace without dropping it. Luna Girl screamed and stomped her foot in frustration as Gekko, Jake, and Owlette join together as Gekko raised the amulet and let it dangle from his hand. Unfortunately, Cat Boy uses his super cat speed to snatch the amulet out of Gekko's hand. Owlette flies to him to get it back but Luna Girl's moths stopped her and Gekko comes to her rescue, but he too was tickled by the moths. Now all by himself, Jake steps in to tell Cat Boy to stop right now! But Cat Boy still didn't listen, until Owlette cries out his name that made him jerk up! While he was distracted by his friends' cries for help, he didn't know that Jake took the amulet out of his hand and then tossed it to Owlette, who freed herself and Gekko from the moths. Quickly, Owlette held the amulet in front of Cat Boy's face and he stared into it which turned his pink eyes back into it's normal blue color. Soon, the love spell was finally broken! Shaking his head, Cat Boy asks what's going on and why he was with Luna Girl. Ignoring his question, Luna Girl calls for her Luna Board and rides off with her moths following behind. Cat Boy then again asks what's going on but Jake suggests that they'll explain it to him tomorrow morning. Later in school that morning, Conner is shocked to find his locker and his books decorated with hearts, stars, crescent moons, pictures of Luna Girl so he rips them off and throws them into the nearby trash can while his friends secretly laughed together. They then decide to help Conner clean up his locker and get rid all the pictures before the next bell rings. After school, Conner as sitting at the dock looking miserable, after learning that Luna Girl really was using him. Amaya finds him there when he turns to see her and asks her what she's doing here. As Conner gets up to his feet, Amaya tells him that he sent a text message to her, but it only left Conner confused for that he wasn't the one who sent her the message. Behind the dock house was Greg, Jake, and Kwazii (who was actually the one who sent the fake text) were hiding when he uses his ocean pearl bracelet's magic to summon some crystals under the dock to make the boards rise up and make Amaya slip and eventually kiss Conner accidentally. While the two nervously laughed, Jake and Greg glanced at Kwazii who explains that it was a true love's kiss that got Conner out of his misery. Later in the end, Conner and Amaya held hands and walked to the Magical Cafe for a milkshake together. Trivia * The montage is based on the El Tigre episode, Tigre + Cuervo Forever * This episode features Smile You Can't Erase from Growing Up Creepie. * It shows that Conner and Amaya like each other in the end of the episode. Transcript (Jake and the PJ Masks are in the Owl Glider, searching for Luna Girl) '''Owlette: Super owl eyes! (uses her super owl eyes to scan for Luna Girl, and then she spots her) Over there, at the school! Let's swoop in! (Owlette lands the Owl Glider on the school grounds and she and the boys leap out to stop Luna Girl) Cat Boy: Stop right there, Luna Girl! It's the end of the line for you! Jake: So give up now, or we'll have to do this the easy way or the hard way! Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes